Quest Series
Quests make up the primary gameplay of Westbound. Quests are a series of guided tasks that the player must perform, often under a theme or storyline. Quests are provided to the player by the various Helpers in the Canyon, and provide back story, characterization and narrative for the game. They're also used to introduce new game concepts and characters. Quests usually have multiple stages, called Quest Phases, with each Phase containing one, two or three tasks the player must perform. Limited Edition (LE) Quests also have time limits. Details of each Quest Phase can be found on the page for the specific Quest it forms a part of. __TOC__ Regular Quests See also: Quest Tree *Welcome Tasks (Sept 18, 2013) *Introductory Series (Sept 18, 2013) *Lookin' Fer Answers (Sept 18, 2013) *Hearth and Home (Sept 18, 2013) *Our Journey Begins (Sept 18, 2013) *Maker's Affair (Sept 18, 2013) * Being Social (Sept 20, 2013) * Feasts of Fancy (Oct 7, 2013) * Yours Mine Ours (Sept 18, 2013) * Loco Locomotive (Sept 18, 2013) * Mission Matters (Sept 18, 2013) *Ado Adobe (Sept 18, 2013) * Howdy Partner (Sept 18, 2013) '' Not a social quest'' * Armory Amour (Sept 18, 2013) * Colossal Concerns (Sept 18, 2013) * Split Biscuit (Sept 18, 2013) * Horsin' Around (Sept 18, 2013) * Bob 'n Weave (Sept 18, 2013) * Mystery Egg (Sept 18, 2013) * City Planning (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshops (I, II, III) (Sept 18, 2013) * Tea and Privacy (Sept 18, 2013) * Sculpture and Horticulture (Sept 18, 2013) * Forts and Courts (Sept 18, 2013) * An Ox A Day (Sept 18, 2013) * New Friends, New Places! (Sept 18, 2013) * Culture for Vultures (Sept 24, 2013) * Hoard Unexplored (Oct 31, 2013) * Round Town (Oct 31, 2013) * Smell of Success (Oct 31, 2013) * The Final Mystery (Nov 8, 2013) * More Chores? (Nov 8, 2013) * Hustle and Bustle (Nov 8, 2013) * Newcomers Welcome (Nov 29, 2013) * El Dorado Bravado (Nov 15, 2013) * City Livin' (Dec 6, 2013) * Bottle Racket (Dec 6, 2013) * El Dorado Serenado (Nov 22, 2013) * Golden Hour (Nov 29, 2013) * Merry and Scary (Nov 29, 2013) * Ranch Inspection (Dec 16, 2013) * Bigfoot, Small Problems (Dec 6, 2013) *Ranch Inspection II (Dec 16, 2013) *Callous Palace (Dec 16, 2013) *School for Fools (Dec 20, 2013) *Pretty Kitty (Dec 20, 2013) *Hoard Explored (Jan 3, 2014) *Fountains of Gold (Jan 3, 2014) *Accomodation Rotation (Jan 10, 2014) *Divine Equine (Jan 10, 2014) *Shadow of El Dorado (Jan 20, 2014) * Tough Night (Jan 20, 2014) * Occasional Oasis (Feb 7, 2014) * The Fundamentals (Feb 7, 2014) * Obelisk Obligations (Feb 7, 2014) * The Fundamentals II (Feb 13, 2014) * Spring and Sting (Feb 21, 2014) * Golden Pool (Feb 28, 2014) Limited Edition Quests * All Hallows' Eve (Oct 29, 2013) * Winks and High Jinks (Nov 5, 2013) * Free the Tree (Nov 12, 2013) * Landmark Lark (Nov 19, 2013) * Quirky Turkey (Nov 26, 2013) * Mayan Mayhem (Dec 3, 2013) * Right On, Swan (Dec 12, 2013) * Castle Hassle (Dec 17, 2013) * Because Santa Clause (Dec 24, 2013) * Calendar Challenger (Dec 31, 2013) * Cut a Rug (Jan 7, 2014) * Mandatory Observatory (Jan 14, 2014) * The Show Goes On (Jan 20, 2014) * Tower of the Hour (Jan 28, 2014) * Brave the Cave (Feb 5, 2014) * A Kind of Love (Feb 11, 2014) * Take Heart in Heart (Feb 18, 2014) * Hunkydory Story (Feb 25, 2014) Category:Quests Category:LE Quests